User talk:Nitram the Warrior
Hi Nitram the Warrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:07, October 12, 2010 = =Update on Redwall Adventures: Book One: Taggerung Chapter One User blog:Red Warrior/Redwall Adventures: Book One: Taggerung Red Warrior 16:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update:This Is Your Story ''Prologue'' In the seasons following the Southern Shores War, the war in which Lord Bloodstripe badger lord of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron and the last remnant hares of the famed Long Patrol stood their courageous last stand as they battled the seething hordes of Veerath Karrv, the mountain of Salamandastron stood empty... Sorry I couldn't update y'all Saturday but here it is [[User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official)|'This Is Your Story']] [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) A small update: ...As the cleaning crew were finishing up the last of the cleanup, a horde of Dibbuns, as the Abbeybabes were called, came storming through Great Hall on their way to the kitchens... read more... By the way...Nitram the Warrior = Martin the Warrior, right?[[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That was the main thing that puts Martin the Warrior down a notch or two. I like my heroes cool and confident, never going into needless rages, thinking things out. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) A little on updates Whe I get an update I like people to title it sorta like this: "Update:whatever the story's called" Thanks for the update! If ye need a friend I'll be there, watchin' yore back, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... I was just wondering... but do you let other users enter your fanfic, you know, like my fanfic, This Is Your Story? :If so, I would like to enter your fanfic, Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy. :[[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Late welcome t'the Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! While ye're at it, why don't you come visit us at the Redwall Wars Wiki? Ye can find the link on Blue's page. We have lots of RPGs and it's lots of fun. 'ere's quite fun too!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for entering me in your story. Yes I'll take it, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:11, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nitram, I can't answer your message because my IP is blocked on Redwall Wiki. I am sending this message thru a friend. Here's a speeqe link http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/. Speeqe is like the old chatbox where we can communicate, thanks-Lathagarr Sooo Hey Nitram!! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram I got your message so Hello! '' Waves at Nitram. '' I'm so glade we're good friends. :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:58, Janauary 10, 2011, (UTC) Fan Fic Yes, I have read your fan fic. KIU --YatzSilversword 12:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I'm happy to help. I'm glad you're having fun and making friends. I'm sure we can be friends too-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Would you rather me read the Slagar one or the Marlfox one? I think I started the Marlfox one. Can you read my fanfic?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My Answer I'm cool with sending each other messages on the wiki ;) Yes, I did read your fanfic, and I love it! I'm glad you like Jewel of Malkariss. I will be updating soon, so keep your eyes peeled! PS: Scratch that. I just updated right now!!! --SalemtheCruel 20:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sure! PS: Did you check out the UPDATED Jewel of Malkariss yet? Just wondering. --SalemtheCruel 22:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lupin? About your story, Tales of Mattimeo, I was just wondering if you could include my character, Lupin the Scourge, a black searat who is the son of Cluny the Scourge and another warlord. NOTE: I have a fanfiction about him set AFTER Mattimeo called 'Son of the Scourge' --SalemtheCruel 01:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Review? Okay, thanks for answering. =) Anyway, I'm just wondering, are you still going to review the updated Jewel of Malkariss? --SalemtheCruel 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update! On SRV. I may continue this section or not. Start of Chapter 9. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I updated Jewel of Malkariss! ;) -- 02:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes, that was me. I just forgot to log in when I wrote that. --SalemtheCruel 02:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music I was just wondering if you could review the new fanfic I have on here, A little night music. --SalemtheCruel 15:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music update I updated A little night music! Please review. --SalemtheCruel 15:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: If you think the title for Book I is weird/funny that's because I couldn't think of anything else. Your other fanfic Sure, I'd love to read it but... I forgot the title. --SalemtheCruel 16:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Do you think I should go on with A little night music and did you think I portrayed Vilaya right? Veil Claw Just wanted to tell you something weird that happened to me today. There’s this website called Seventh Sanctum where you can get names and ideas for fantasy stories…. And I was using the character name generator and you know what I got?? Veil Claw. Is it just me or does that sound familiar…? XD --SalemtheCruel 17:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Seventh Sanctum Yeah, that is creepy and amazing. I'm going back on there now to see if I can get any other Redwall-related names. --SalemtheCruel 17:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: I think I may have Writer's Block on A little night music. Any ideas or suggestions as to what happens next? I updated again! Another update may soon follow about the mysterious characters. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Update I updated A little night music. Please read. --SalemtheCruel 16:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Thanks for reviewing, Nitram. ;) Just wondering, what's your favorite part in A little night music so far? --SalemtheCruel 17:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A song Yeah, I liked that part too =)Anyway, I heard a song on YouTube that reminds me of the two of them: Lover Boy by Mika. It sounds like they're singing a duet, lol. --SalemtheCruel 18:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel To continue or not to continue? I'm debating over whether I should continue A little night music, as I'm running out of ideas. HELP! --SalemtheCruel 18:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Another sword fight? I'm wondering, Nitram, should there be another sword fight in this chapter of A little night music? If so, then who is fighting? --SalemtheCruel 18:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel hello to you too ;)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) sure----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram check my profile and you will find my friends section, I just made it.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:20, February 28, 2011, (UTC) Hello Nitram me ol'matey you wanna join me on Speeqe if you're not busy, it would be alot of fun if you were there now ol'chap. :) .Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!,09:30, March 01, 2011, (UTC) Ok! Thanks for notifying me then!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Requests I currently do not take requests because my photoshop is down after my computer crashed. Thanks for asking, though. Lord Coldstrype Give them a dose of Imperial Pike and Shot! 22:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! No, i don't, I LOVE THEM!!!!!!! Do you know of one?--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YES YES YES!!!--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll read them, just a sec...--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I have one on Here, and i think i just added one too my RWW page too.Glad you like me siggie! I gave you fair warning...--> :)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I read the one about the Marlfoxes, I really like it! KIC! Like i said in the comment, Marmflox was one of me faves, so i'm glad there's a fanfic about it now!!! :D--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 02:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) End of Chapter 9! It's short but I think I'll be updating soon. Please comment and enjoy!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i see it now. no you don't have to send the link again, I'll read it in a minute, then i'll comment! :D--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 01:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Which is yer 1st? I read the one about the Marlfoxes so far, if i have time i'll definatly read the other one too. :)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 01:13, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram, I just made it to speeqe, join me there soon :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:00, March 03, 2011, (UTC) Okay, sure. I was gonna read it soon, but haven't exactly the time, you understand :) Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) --Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 00:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello reply Just wanted to say greeting back. ;)--JamesOfVallron 05:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing well. I'm going to go cook fish over a fire tonight, so I won't be on for a few hours tonight, but I'll get on when I return. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram! Wassap with you? I'm at my abuela's house! (Grandma) My brother has a fencing tornament tomorro. (My abuela lives like five hours from my house.)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 02:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I do check the updates on your story. I think it's very good! It's very interesting how you have living Marlfoxes after all of them were supposed to be dead. Lord Coldstrype Give them a dose of Imperial Pike and Shot! 10:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *bounces in seat with exitment* Lookielookielookie Nitram!!! I added a pic to my siggie for the 1st time!!!! Yayayayayayayay!!!!!!----->--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 14:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome me, dear friend? I've been here longer than you have =) But it's great to talk to you again =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, if they aren't too long =) Want me to read yours? Already on my way =P Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just read Slagar's Legacy... I'm on to the next one now =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, yeah, that's weird but I'll fix it =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I just changed it =P It's okay, thanks though =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it really was a good fan fic =D Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome =) Have you read User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War? It's a bit long... I have to go for now, but we'll talk later, okay? Bye! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually,learning spanish is on my to do list right now, *looks sheepish* Kinda strange since my mother is native of Cuba. :P--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 21:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just figured, upon thinking it out some more, that I can just go under the edit/rename area and replace on of them with chapter five. Thanks anyway. --ScottyBlue 15:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Slaps Nitram on the back "been good! How's it been fer ye, mate?" [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I've been fine, thank you! (Spins whip) --SalemtheCruel 22:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah, i know some users who can speak french, and in an rpg they were speaking french, and i was like: "Say what?" lol. TTYL!!!Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! Likewise Nitram!:) btw, the first time you talked to me, you called me Maudice, was that on purpose? I think it's a cool nick name, the only other nick name i have is Maud. :P Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! Okay, great =) Thanks. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I joined the update Hey Nitram I joined yer update list for yerr otter fan fic, I will read the new chapter soon, matey.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:23, March 09, 2011, (UTC) Whats wrong Nitram, can't you get on Speeqe? Have you tryed refreshing it if you can't get on? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:44, March 09, 2011, (UTC) Hi! Yeah, Niko is sa cool gangsta Yo. (I better stop that) So whats up? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 01:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I've been good, Just trying to get through the assignments that I have at college. Pretty hard stuff. Fan-fic? I need to read it then : ) --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 02:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that would be great --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 02:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear it helped. Thanks for the comment. =) Danielgbryant 03:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ScottyBlue here! Thanks for the comments you've left regarding my fan fiction. I would like to keep telling the story but I need a little help. Please see the page in my blog entitled "ScottyBlue fan Fiction Poll" to help me pick a name for the main antagonist. Thanks, God Bless, --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 01:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nitram the warrior, today I get to stay home for a change. But still my house is filthy, so that means that I have to bring out the vaccum clsaner and have to clean out my house : ) I'll try to get done soon and update my user page a bit (it felt like a century since I've updated my page. I too will be writing a fan fiction about my character soon (hopefuly). Yeah me too let's stay updated! Signing out. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 12:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The Merry Undertakers plus a featuring? Hey, Nitram. Just wanted to give you some A little night music news. =) Anyways, later in the story I will be introducing a Redwall gangster (yes, a gangster :D) a wolf named Switchblade Sal, who is the Godfather of a mafia-type vermin gang called The Merry Undertakers. Cool name, huh? And there's also a question I want to ask you: I know this is very weird, but is it okay if I use you (your woodland profile) as a character in the story? You obviously don't have to if you don't want to but still.... Please answer. --SalemtheCruel 01:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update! A short revealing diary entry. And there's a poll. Please vote and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler(s)? Hi, Nitram. I'm just wondering: Want to know some upcoming spoilers from A little night music? If yes, please tell me. --SalemtheCruel 18:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Will do =) I will comment on Kigam Tescer: Embodiment AND Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy PS: Since you like anime, have you heard of one called Wolf's Rain? If you like wolves and sci-fi you'll LOVE this! --SalemtheCruel 18:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I like your idea, but I’m not sure if it’ll fit with the current timeline, considering the Abbess doesn’t make plans to return to Brambletyde until MUCH later in the story. Maybe if you can explain your idea a little more and be specific…. (I’m NOT mad. Just curious. And interested.) --SalemtheCruel 18:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel An explanation Well, I WILL use the suggestion, but it won’t be in there until later in the story. At this point; the Redwallers don’t even know they’re in danger yet. And yes, I do like your signature ;) PS: Have you ever heard of a band called Muse? They're good. --SalemtheCruel 18:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It’s really, really good. And I’m just wondering: Have you got any other ideas on what the Abbess says to Leah and Drake IN THIS SCENE? I’m really stuck :P --SalemtheCruel 19:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just wanted to tell you, Nitram, I found titles for Books 2 and 3 of A little night music. Book 2 is 'By the skin of our teeth' (Wacky title, I know.) And Book 3 is called 'The Charge of the Light Brigade' - -SalemtheCruel 19:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel No clue what happened. I'm reposting it here: I recently checked out some early German book covers for the Redwall series (Mattimeo, Mossflower and Redwall, to be specific.) , and they look really, really bizarre. They have tacky colors and look like cheap cartoons. (WAAAAY sorry if you like them and I hurt your feelings.) And then there’s the French cover for Vol. 3 of Mossflower. It looks crazy. --SalemtheCruel 19:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Remember my fanfic, Jewel of Malkariss? It’s been done a while. The completed version is on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki and I’ve been too lazy to upload the whole thing here :P Anyway, if Jewel of Malkariss were a movie (OMG, my life’s dream!!!) I think Johnny Depp would make an EPIC Slagar. What do you think? --SalemtheCruel 20:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Me as a character? UGH!!!!!! THIS STUPID HELLGATE-DARNED COMPUTER ERASED MY MESSAGE AGAIN!!!! (Throws bolas at computer) :P anyway, here it is (again): I was just wondering if you could use my character Salem (Sale, the daughter of Slagar the Cruel) In your fanfic Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar’s Legacy. No, not really Sorry. I had no idea. I apologize for ranting like that, XD Anyways, the answer to your question would be no, not really. Jewel is actually an arctic fox who is RAISED by Darrow to think she is a wolf, but finds out later in the story. (Minor spoiler) Like I said; if you want to read the whole thing, it’s on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki ;) --SalemtheCruel 21:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Vole-Ball? Hey there, Nitram. Just thought I’d let you know about an idea for a later scene in A little night music. It takes place somewhere in the beginning of Book 2. Anyway, in the scene (the chapter is called ‘Vole-Ball’) Vilaya and the Undertakers play a cruel game called Vole-Ball, which is like volleyball except that the net is a wooden picket fence and the ‘ball’ is a captive vole. Should I use this scene? What do you think of it? --SalemtheCruel 11:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Son of the Scourge Hey, Nitram. Here is an excerpt from my fanfic Son of the Scourge. I worked pretty hard on this so please review, in detail if possible. Lupin looked around, breathing hard from all the running. He was a rat of a young age: Six, almost seven. His fur was glossy black and his eyes were a haunting shade of yellow-green. He had come to run away, away from his drunken mother and a father he’d only recently learned was dead. Dead as a skinned possum. Who was Lupin’s father? Cluny the Scourge! But now, as Lupin stood on the red dirt road, he felt a little less sure of himself. The sun was rising in the sky. It was high noon now, and his stomach rumbled, and he cursed himself for not bringing anything to eat. “Huh?” He muttered, hearing hoofbeats in the distance. He made out the shadow of several animals riding from the south; a pinkish cloud of dust rising up in their wake. In what seemed like seconds, the leader, a stoat in an impressive blue cloak and gray cravat, stepped down off his horse. The other creatures surrounded Lupin. “Watcha doing on my property, son?” The stoat snarled. “I’m not trespassing!” Lupin protested. When this did not work he added, “And my name is Lupin. Lupin the Scourge!” “Yes, yes you are.” The leader’s voice was laden with sarcasm and mock seriousness. A voice said “Ha! Nice one, Esau!” The stoat, Esau ignored this comment and said “I, am Esau the Bloodthirsty and you are a most foolish young rat….” The Warlord’s eyes had fallen on the metal barb tied onto Lupin’s tail. In a blur of movement he snatched it viciously off Lupin’s tail and tossed it to a younger stoat. “Here, Claudey! A little gift for ya!” “Thanks!” Claude said, mesmerized in his new present. Then, Esau said to his horde “This is quite the little prize we’ve found here. Chain ‘im up and then take ‘im to tha fields.” As the sun rose up to the middle of the sky; Lupin loped out onto the fields to pick cotton with the other slaves. This was all still a game to him. He still didn’t have much of an idea what had happened to him. What he was supposed to be doing in the fields were, picking the white, fluffy heads off cotton plants and picking the brambles out with his claws. Then, he was to deposit the cotton into an old potato sack. As Lupin did this, he suddenly became…. Distracted. Thoughts of his parents and Old York overwhelmed him. Suddenly, it became a habit: Pick. Put away. Rest. Think about Old York + Family. Repeat cycle. Oh, but it became a painful cycle! It did hurt to remember Old York- it was such an exciting place for one to summer. Lupin remembered the soft clopping of horse-hooves on dirt roads as horse-drawn carriages traveled around Old York. He remembered the taste of rock candy he’d gotten from his father’s friend Cal. Lupin remembered Cal himself- a small, dirty gray raccoon with shifty eyes, a former hordebeast. It had been Cal who’d taught Lupin to swim, and for that he’d adored him. And there had been other things too, yes, so many other things… Lupin gulped. There was a knot in his throat. He tried to swallow and realized his throat was parched. The late spring sun beat down relentlessly onto his hide and the young rat grimaced but managed to keep working, unaware that he was being watched. A weasel named Balthazar stood watching him from a distance. Balthazar was the overseer of Esau’s slaves, and that he was proud of. Balthazar was as mean as the devil himself and would whip a slave for so much as asking an off-topic question. He watched Lupin with interest, eyes narrowed. A hawk cawed in the distance but Balthazar was unfazed. In one swift motion he drew a dagger from his waist sash and threw it into the air. With a squawk of agony, the hawk fell to the ground with the dagger in its wing. Esau’s dinner. Grinning, Balthazar removed the dagger from the hawk’s wingtip and left the carcass in the sun. Cleaning it up and plucking it would be somebody else’s job. Not too far away, Lupin miserably picked cotton, still thinking about the life he knew he’d never have again. Ever since he’d been a Dibbun old enough to crawl, he’d been spoiled rotten as his father’s heir: A double-bladed knife for his third birthday. A horse when he was five. And then, most recently when Lupin had turned six the previous spring, Cluny had officially named Lupin his successor, and his dead half-brother, slow-witted overachieving Damian would’ve been fit to be tied. And on that particular birthday Lupin had gotten the one thing he cherished most: A large, metal spike to decorate his tail. The mark of the Scourge. Lupin remembered being as proud as a peacock that day; strutting around and showing his new grown-up self to everyone, baring his teeth and raising his barbed tail high in imitation of his father, who had laughed. Those days were over now, Lupin’s barb, he just hated thinking about this- had been seized by Esau’s brother (Or had it been brother-in-law’s?) And with an infuriating, maddening vengeance Lupin knew he had to get that back. “Hey, you! Watcha doin’ there, kid?” Lupin gasped. He’d forgotten Balthazar had been watching him. Lupin stood, frozen with fear as Balthazar uncoiled his rawhide whip…. “What’re you starin’ at? Get down on the ground!” Trembling and cowering, Lupin did so. “I want my parents…” He whispered. Balthazar only laughed; a cruel, high-pitched sound like a blackboard being scratched with a rake. “Ha! The high-and-mighty Son of the Scourge wants his parents, does he now? Well too bad, kid! Your old man ain’t here to stick up for ya now!” Every slave in the fields stopped what they were doing. Their eyes were all on Balthazar as he slowly, slowly raised his whip…. And brought it down. Lupin’s eyes bulged. He had never felt such agony! The rat found himself looking up as Esau appeared besides Balthazar “You whip that slave one more time and you’re out of a job.” He growled. Balthazar’s demonic personality melted away. He became like a Dibbun who had been caught stealing a cookie from a kitchen. “W-what?! I’m the best ov’rseer you’ve got, Esau. You can’t fire me none. You can’t!” Esau grinned wryly. “Then get to work. And if I see you lay a paw on this particular slave one more time…” Esau dragged a claw slowly across his throat. Balthazar gulped and ran off. Lupin looked up with newfound appreciation. “Don’t think you’ll get this treatment every day kid.” He said, walking off. Lupin was suddenly alone in the fields. They say the little boy Lupin died that day. What he is now…. There’s no word for it. --SalemtheCruel 22:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel here. Yes, it's really me. I just forgot my sig :P Please don't forget about that review!!! I updated A litle night music!!! --SalemtheCruel 20:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Nitram Hey Nitram, sorry I haven't commented on your fan fics yet, I am still busy with Blues one fan fic then I have to read the next fan fic, so it will take abit of time for me to read your fan fic, it that is ok with you mate?Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 04:40, March 21, 2011, (UTC) READ ASAP!!!! Super important update on A little night music! Review IMMEADIETLY! --SalemtheCruel 22:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Nitram, I'm on speeqe at the momment, come join me when you get the chance to.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:13, March 22, 2011, (UTC) Thanks, fer the comment, Nitram =) Anyway, About the paragraph thing: I’ve been wanting to separate the fic into paragraphs for AGES but I haven’t done it yet because (I hope I don’t sound stupid!) but I’m honestly not sure how many sentences make up a paragraph! Or is there no specific number? Please help. PS: “I was born to raise hell!” –Vilaya Gotta love that quote :D --SalemtheCruel 20:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Nitram. I don’t really have writer’s block write now, but I kinda want your ideas (if you have any) for A little night music. What will happen with Vilaya and Jangus’s conversation about the sword? Any ideas? PS: The Vole-Ball scene is based off an actual incident that happened to me in gym class once! XD --SalemtheCruel 00:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel In response to yer question, the answer is no. I just MISSPELLED Nitram’s name, however I’ll go back and fix it as soon as I have time ;) --SalemtheCruel 01:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Nitram, I'm on speeqe, come and join me and Silver when you have the chance.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:55, March 23, 2011, (UTC) Re: Your message Hello there! '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 20:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, Nitram. I am good :D Anyways, has it been confirmed on whether or not I’m in Tales of Mattimeo? Just wondering here. --SalemtheCruel 19:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel If ye Like Fanfics... Hi Nit, I'm Llamao! So..I've read your fanfics and I like 'em a lot. Jus' wonderin if you could check out mine, called Vaheenra Longfletch. Thanks Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Yeah, I got your message, Nitram. Sorry if I annoyed you :P --SalemtheCruel 21:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sorry. Yeah, I love the idea :D --SalemtheCruel 22:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Jewel of Malkariss turns one today!!!!! :D Today it’s been one year since I first conceived it!!!! You should check it out on the Redwall Fanfiction Wiki. The full version is on there. (That is, if you haven’t already read it.) --SalemtheCruel 22:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I see my computer was dumb and deleted half my message :P here’s the full message: Thanks, Nitram, but probably not. My parents are super strict about my internet activity, so it’s no. (My mom was kind of annoyed when she found out I joined this wiki :P) --SalemtheCruel 22:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Johnny Depp as Slagar (Squeals like a crazed fangirl.) Anthony Head as Darrow (He’s played psychos before. He was in this movie called Repo! The Genetic Opera before. It’s a very gory sci-fi film. I wouldn’t recommend it due to its goriness.) Avril Lavigne (Don’t hit me, please! In my opinion, she has a Jewel-ish voice.) --SalemtheCruel 22:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes! :D As soon as you finish the fanfic, I’ll tell you the rest of the cast. (Sighs) A Jewel of Malkariss movie… That would be the awesomest thing ever… And Johnny Depp as Slagar… You can’t get…. Amazinger than that. (IN MY OPINION!) He makes a much better Slagar than Tim Curry. Sorry if I hurt your feelings. Tim Curry is a pretty good actor. --SalemtheCruel 23:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Probably tomorrow, as my mom is out and my dad is busy :P And Nitram: I hope I’m not making you mad by saying this but…. I don’t HAVE to join if I don’t want to, right? --SalemtheCruel 23:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Okay, Nitram =) I’ll be sure to think about it. I may not be able to get back to you tomorrow though, as I’ll be out seeing a play. However, (rubs paws together and grins) there will be an update of A little night music coming reeeeallly soon!!!!! :D In it I will reveal information on Jangus and Vilaya’s REAL pasts. --SalemtheCruel 23:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello there!! I will gladly read your fanfics I"ll finish reading them right away but it will take me a bit of time to give you a well thought critique or simple review!! and I hope we can be friends too. May your blade always strike true!! and Happy storytelling!!--Redmight 03:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, mah new freunde Sure, just sign my friend list and I sing your, which I already did. Please check out my fan-fictions and I´ll check out yours. Hopefully some chat to:D, seeya later my matey. --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 15:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram, I'm on speeqe right now, come and join me when you can, I may not respond so be patient and I will be there in a shake of a fox's tail.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:00, March 29, 2011, (UTC) P.S Have you updated your fan fics, yet? I am dying to read some more of your fan fics :) I'm right here, Nitram. Sorry I haven't been on the past few days, but I've been busy :P PS: I have plans to begin a new Redwall fanfic very soon!!!!!! :D --SalemtheCruel 21:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Nitram. I have a question for you: what should I work on first? A little night music or Annie: Redwall Style? --SalemtheCruel 22:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, Nitram, I have some tempting spoilers for yer? Which of the following would ye like to know about A little night music? Vilaya’s full name or snippets from her past? Her ACTUAL past. --SalemtheCruel 22:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok. Here are some tidbits about Vilaya’s past. She was born Vilaya Regina Skelton (I felt like revealing her full name, lol.) on a plantation to wealthy parents. The plantation was not in the northlands, contrary to her fake story. She also did not have a younger sister, but two older brothers out to rob her of her money because she was the favorite. After the Malkariss-Mossflower Border War, they lost everything. While camping on a ridge overlooking the sea; Vilaya’s brothers attempted to kill her and steal her fortune so she killed them. (Vilaya dropped her middle and last names so as not to tie in with the killing.) And that is all I will tell you for now! :P --SalemtheCruel 22:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thankies :D Vilaya’s middle name and backstory are inspired by a movie called ‘The Little Foxes’ PS: I am composing a soundtrack for A little night music. Do you want to know what some of the songs are? --SalemtheCruel 22:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel When Vilaya is delirious in the prologue- Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Shemp bullying Leah- Face Down by Red Jump Suit Apparatus Francis, Leah and Drake go hiking- The Carter’s War Song by Heather Dale (The Light Brigade’s war song is adapted from this.) Jangus and Vilaya meet- Lover Boy by Mika Vilaya duels Cobak as Bellatrix- Let the Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool PS: If you want me to tell you the lyrics to any of the songs, I will! --SalemtheCruel 22:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Tale of Tabun/ The Lord of Flames is being deleted(I still have the backup)I am just not having fun writing it any more. I have instead decided to re-write my original Fan fic, Corbus Quick-blade it was my favorite and it needs to be better written than it was. Expect that the first re-vamped chapter will come soon, but it may be different than the original first chapter. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Very important update to A little night music!!!!!!! --SalemtheCruel 22:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's ok matey :) That's ok, Nitram, I will chat to you when you get back on Sunday or Monday. *hugs Nitram back* And have a good weekend, matey, and chat to you soon.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:00, April 01, 2011, (UTC) Pass-a-Long? Yeah, I know. I felt that update coulda been better :P However, I will do more stuff with Nitram next chapter :D PS: Have you read Eulalia! Because I'm doing a pass-a-long that's a sequel to it and was wondering if you could write chapter 1. SalemtheCruel 00:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A spoiler for ye? Well that's okay. After I finish my next chapter (Which I've already planned in my head) would you like to know a minor spoiler for the VilayaXJangus pairing? Here is the spoiler: Two chapters from now, when I return to the Merry Undertakers, Sal takes Vilaya to an out-of-the-way road at night and asks to marry him. Vilaya says no; specifically that she wants to give a 'certain pussycat' a run for his money instead :D PS: Any ideas on how I can make the next update really awesome instead of just niceish? :P SalemtheCruel 22:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks anyway, Nitram! I am updating again soon :D PS: I have written a soundtrack for A little night music. Do you want to know what songs are on it? SalemtheCruelSalemtheCruel Yup, I did! :D Anyway, here are the songs: When Vilaya is delirious during the prologue- Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Leah gets bullied and Drake sticks up for her- Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Vilaya meets Jangus- Lover Boy by Mika Vilaya duels Cobak- Let the Bodies hit the Floor by Drowning Pool That's all I have so far :P PS: If you want me to send you the lyrics to any of these songs I will! :D SalemtheCruel 23:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Nitram! Got a funny idea I wanted to share: I came up with the titles of all the Redwall books and played around with them so they're funny! Want to know what they are? =) SalemtheCruel 00:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here they are!!!! :D (The best ones, anyway.) Martin the Worrier Rickety Tam Whitewall The Road Crew SalemtheCruel 00:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here are some more! The Short Patrol Morrowfox Low Rhulain DoomPurple SalemtheCruel 00:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I meant to put Moralfox XD Anyway, I have an idea for a new (and humorous) Redwall fanfic: The Short Patrol: The Adventurers of Nowhere! PS: Want more titles? SalemtheCruel 00:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel hello vitch here Hey there is vitch from slagars gang of slave traders :) i'm new here stillVitchtherat 10:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hey thank you Nitram -Vitch smiles as he looks behind him.- oh could you help me with my fanfiction?Vitchtherat 19:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :) i need to do more of my fanfiction but its hard to think of scenes and that Vitchtherat 19:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Vitchtherat 20:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) vitch thank you :) and i shall Hi, Nitram! Just wanted to ask: Would you be willing to make up and submit a character to be in my fanfic Lowjackal? Please answer immeadietly. SalemtheCruel 23:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Nitram! Care to check out Lowjackal??? PS: Came up with an awesome name for one of my characters: Taviara Bowbeast! What do ye think? SalemtheCruel 22:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yep. I have! But I've been too busy with other stuff to mention it to my parents :P SalemtheCruel 22:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Okay. As soon as I have time I will do it! SalemtheCruel 22:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: I once heard some people on here ranting about smart vermin in a fanfic. Seriously? Smart vermin are nothing new. Vermin had better be smart or else they wouldn't be... as awesome :D I know, right :P PS: I am considering writing a short fanfic about East Point Horde School; a millitary school (based off West Point) where young vermin learn to become warlords and conquerers! XD SalemtheCruel 22:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I know, genius isn't it, ROFL! Here's a quote from the drill sergeant: "If any of you females want to leave this school alive you'll have to start acting more like vermin and less like dumb country boys who can barely wield a stick!" (LOLNESS!) PS: I am in dire need of a season name for my fanfic Lowjackal. It takes place five seasons after Salamandastron. The summer of the........????? Please help now!!! SalemtheCruel 23:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello there to you too!! Nitram!, sorry that the message is a bit late, been busy. well anyway I'm almost ready to start writing my story(I'm so excited!!) I would apreciate it if you read it when it came out! and I'll be posting a small intro to the main characters later and also I finished reading one of your stories and left a comment!!. see ya! May your blade always strike true and Happy storytelling!! Hey, Nitram. Just wanted to chat ;) I've been curious; How did you first find out about Redwall? Redwall was a major part of my childhood even before I knew there were books! I remember watching the show on TV when I was 4-5 years old, and loved it, even though I didn't really get what it was about XD PS: I plan to update A little night music a bit later today! Book One is nearly finished!!!! (Squeals happily.) 19:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Nitram! I was just wondering: Do you want a spoiler for the upcoming chapter in A little night music? SalemtheCruel 00:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Major update! I wrote the final chapter of Book One!!!! Please read!!!!! SalemtheCruel 14:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel YES PLEASE!!!! :D SalemtheCruel 15:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok, Nitram, but how exactly are you going to send it to me??? SalemtheCruel 16:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: About the suddenness; it's the best I could come up with :P Maybe you could fix that part.... I finally updated! It's long and...interessant. Enjoy and please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nitram. Just wondering: Would you like to get some quotes from Cluny the Scourge in my comedy/drama fanfic The Book of Cilith? PS: When will you send me A little night music with the paragraphs? I'd prefer if you did it chapter by chapter. 22:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Great to here Nitram! I'll be posting the East Point story soon! I'll tell you when I do. SalemtheCruel 22:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I just posted East Point! Please check it out!!!! SalemtheCruel 23:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Okay! Glad to hear it. Please send me it as soon as you're done, but I'm not rushing you. SalemtheCruel 23:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, Nitram! Guess what? I began writing the first chapter of Book Two! Yay! Enjoy!!!!! SalemtheCruel 11:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! I updated my story after a long absense; just thought I'd let people Know. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 19:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram Hey Nitram, hows it going matey, I hope you had an awsome day, I know I have had an awsome day, what ya upto buddy? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:37, April 14, 2011, (UTC) THANKS NITRAM!!!!! YOUR EDITING JOB IS AWESOME!!!! Please tell me if there are any other chapters that need editing. If so, go ahead and edit them too! PS: I'm reposting chapter 12 with your surperiorly awesome version now!!! (I'll delete the one on my talkpage to save space, too.) SalemtheCruel 21:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thank you! I especially liked the way you added details to the secenery and storyline. PS: I'm still a little curious, are there any other chapters you think need editing? SalemtheCruel 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel LATER: Whoops. Sorry I forgot. I guess that you're editing the whole story, which I'm looking forward to! :D SalemtheCruel 22:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That's ok. I've always felt like I needed some critiscim to make my writing better. And about the reupload thing, I'm not too sure. Can you explain it? Hope I'm not being annoying! SalemtheCruel 22:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hopefully I'm not mis-answering your question, but since I liked your version better I deleted the old chapter and replaced it with the edited version. SalemtheCruel 22:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok.... (Goes off to check.) SalemtheCruel 22:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Added the beginning! :D SalemtheCruel 22:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Good idea. I'll try that. PS: I hope I don't sound annoying but, when will you edit the next chapter? Just wondeirng. You don't have to tell if you're not sure. SalemtheCruel 22:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Seperated the sentences in Chapter 12! SalemtheCruel 23:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel H.A.P.P.Y - B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y :D --Llamao Nitram (the name) Hey Nitram! I don't know if it's a coincedence, but your name spells Martin, backwards. Is it a joke, or what? F.F. - Mossflowerrrrr!!! Ps. 82:3-4 22:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it's clever, but I would like to think that Martin was unique. What I mean is, that I wish your name(username) had nothing to do with Martins name. Other that, I like your name. F.F. - Mossflowerrrrr!!! Ps. 82:3-4 23:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nitram! Just wondering: Are you updating Tales of Mattimeo today? Because I hate being in suspense :P SalemtheCruel 22:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Happy birthday Nitram!!!!! =) SalemtheCruel 23:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Realy? Well in that case, happy birthday!!! P.S. What's the story about you and Niko? F.F. - Mossflowerrrrr!!! Ps. 82:3-4 23:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I kinda guessed that. What I ment was if there was a story behind your name (Nitram) and your friendship with Niko. Just curious. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 00:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all the questions, but you said that the name Nitram stopped having to do with Martin ever sense you became friends with Niko, is there a story behind that? Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 00:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool! I'll be around if you'd like tips for FanFics.:) Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 01:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I read a lot of A Little Light Music. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 01:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, my mistake. I'll find yours and read it sometime soon. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 01:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No. I just found them on your blog. Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 01:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nitram. I know you're probably busy but I just thought I'd leave a message saying I've added another song to the A little night music soundtrack: Wish I May by Breaking Benjamin. SalemtheCruel 01:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Maybe we could chat on that certain chat website that either you, Niko, or Salem mentioned? Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 01:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC)